Pokemon Truth Or Dare
by 98Gamingstar
Summary: Hi, thank you for stopping by to read my fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. Some parts may seem quite rushed and I'm sorry about that.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon truth or dare -Chapter 1-**

Me : Hello everyone and welcome to this game of truth or dare. Im Ghosty and I'm your host for this spectacular game. This promises to be outstanding and I assure you there will be plenty of action and plently of couples. Anyway, I'm sure your all egar to meet the characters who are partcipating. Well here is my co-host, Angle to tell us who is going to be on this show!

Angle : Well hi everyone! It is certainly a honer to be announcing the wonderful characters who will be taking part in this show. The following characters whose names I read out are taking part in this show.

Ash

Misty

Brock

May

Max

Dawn

Cilan

Iris

Bonny

Clement

Serena

Gary

Drew

Harley

Paul

Barry

Jesse

James

Cassidy

Butch

Giovanni

Meowth

and last but not least : Pikachu

Ghosty : Wow! We have a super line up for you on this show! This promises to be the best truth or dare game we have done yet! By the way, make sure you tell me if you have a good truth or dare you want them to do. Now let's travel into the game room to where all our vict- I mean partcipants are waiting! -Walks into the game room-

Angle : -Follows Ghosty-

Ghosty : So, how are you guys feeling right now? I know I would be nervous doing this in front of so many people.

Ash : Well, I was shocked when I was asked to be in it! I mean, I thought everyone hated me but..I thought wrong. Anyway it's great to be here and I look foward to doing this

Misty : I guess I'm kind of nervous about kissing someone if that kind of dare comes up..but, I've just gotta be brave.

Brock : I hope someone gives me a kissing dare -Winks at Misty-

Misty : -Slaps Brock across the face-

May : Don't fight guys! Only fight if there is a dare that says have a fight.

Misty : Nobody asked for your opinion! -Slaps May across the face-

Ghosty : MISTY! Stop slapping people across the face! Go sit in the naughty corner

Misty : * Sits in the naughty corner and sulks *

Ghosty : Carry on..

May : Well I'm rather excited I guess...I mean..I might get some kissing dares but...I'm looking forward to it!

Max : I guess it will give me a chance to get away from stress...

Meowth : -Raises hand-

Angle : Yes Meowth?

Meowth : Can we get onto the game already?

Ghosty : Let Dawn say something and then the game will start

Dawn : I...have nothing to say...

Ghosty : Well let's get the game started then...


	2. Chapter 2

**Pokemon Truth Or Dare -Chapter 2-**

Ghosty : Ok, to decide who will go first I will put all your names inside this hat and whoever get's their name pulled out goes first -Puts names inside hat-

Angle : I'll do the honers -Puts hand in hat and pulls out a piece of paper and gives it to Ghosty-

Ghosty : Ok...May, you will go first!

May : Errrr...I errrr...Drew, truth or dare?

Drew : -Blushes- truth

May : Do you love me?

Drew : -Face goes extremly red- Errrr...maybe...

May : Would you go out with me?

Drew : -Blushes- Can we have this discussion later? It's kinda embarassing...

May : TELL ME!

Drew : No..I have another girl on my mind..

May : -Angry- AND WHO IS THAT OTHER GIRL?!

Drew : Maybe you can guess, she's good looking..

May : I'M GOOD LOOKING TO!

Drew : Well arn't you a dreamer then...

May : -Leaps onto Drew and starts punching him-

Drew : May! Get off me!

Max : I read a book once and it said that people who fight, are usally in love and are just to shy to admit it.

May : Well tell the person who wrote the book to go jump off a cliff!

Angle : For your information May, I wrote that book!

May : -Looks surprised-

Angle : Carry on like that and I'll put you in a torture chamber

Ghosty : Aah, another thing about this truth or dare game is that now you can say truth, dare or torture. If the person says torture you have to choose one of the many torture chambers. I will only tell you what number 1 and 7 are. Number 1 is tickle torture and number 7 will have you tied to a chair and you will be forced to listen to horrible stuff such as a nail on a chalkboard and stuff -Shivers- Number 7 is horrible, and I have pity for any one who has to go in there. Anyway..let's carry on.

Drew : Ok..Um..Harley, truth, dare or torture

Harley : Truth...

Drew : Who do you love

Harley : Oh, I did have a crush on May...

Drew : What about now?

Harley : Dawn

Dawn : -Blushes-

Drew : Oh I see.

May : -Sighs-

Harley : Oh May, are you upset? I thought you had no intrest in me what-so-ever.

May : I had a little crush on you I guess...

Harley : If you wanna snog me, just let me know.

May : -Blushes-

Harley : It's my turn I guess...Hey...Ash, truth, dare or torture?

Ash : Dare

Harley : I dare you to kiss Cassidy

Cassidy : WHAT?! I AIN'T KISSING HIM!

Ash : You expect me to kiss her?!

Harley : What?! You did say Dare Ash, so yes I do expect you to kiss her and as for you Cassidy, you HAVE to kiss him.

Cassidy : MAKE ME!

Ghosty : If you don't kiss, you will both be chucked into a torture Harley will decide which ones.

Cassidy : I'd rather be thrown into a torture chamber instead of kissing him!

Ash : Same!

Ghosty : Harley, Please select two torture chambers, one for Ash and one for Cassidy.

Harley : Put Ash in number 1 and put Cassidy in number 7

Cassidy : Do you seriously hate me that much?!

Harley : Yep

Ghosty : Both of you will stay in your torture chamber for 30 minutes.

Angle : -Throws Ash into a torture chamber number 1-

Ash : Aaaahhh -Lands on a metal table and immedetly gets chained to it-

Cassidy : There is no way your putting me in a torture chamber.

Angle : -Grabs Cassidy-

Cassidy : -Screams and kicks Angle in the knee-

Angle : Calm down already! -Throws Cassidy into torture chamber number 7-

Cassidy : -Screams- -Lands in a chair and immeditaly gets tied to it-

Ghosty : They will both come out after 30 minutes ..anyway harley, gets an extra go since both Ash and Cassidy failed it.

Harley : Ok, Hey...Brock, truth, dare or torture?

Brock : Seriously?! Why me?! I choose dare..

Harley : Walk around fully naked for a hour

Ghosty : HARLEY!

Harley : Fine...I dare you to have a snog with Cilan.

Brock : But, his a guy..and I'm a guy..and...

Harley : JUST DO IT!

Brock : Fine..

Cilan : -Leans in closer to Brock-

Brock : -Leans in closer to Cilan-

-Brock and Cilan start snogging-

Everyone (Apart from Ash, Cassidy, Cilan and Brock) : -Gets their phones out and takes a picture-

-1 minute later Brock and Cilan break away from the kiss-

Brock : That was not funny..

Cilan : Never again...

Harley : Well Brock it's your go...

Brock : Ok...well...Misty...truth, dare or torture?

Misty : Truth

Brock : Is it true you love Ash?

Misty : -Blushes- Well...Yeah...


End file.
